Fallen
by MaeKat
Summary: Ichigo has regained his powers but at what cost? Would things have been different if his friends would've payed attention? Maybe. But it's too late now.
1. Fallen

Me: So as you guys know I'm at my grandparents for the summer. I brought my SD card but they have the wrong kind of Microsoft Word. It does auto correct like a bos5 but sadly that means it corrects Shiro's accent so I have to be a ninja about his accent. Anyway I got bored since they left me at there house alone for once of the first times ever. Q.Q I really want a day to myself but I have a month and a three days left of non stop social interaction. Q.Q Oh well, enough with this rant and on to this story.

_**Fallen.**_

Ichigo sat on his bed in the corner looking out the window.

His powers had returned on their own after a few days.

He had beat Azien and he thought he lost his powers.

But he didn't.

He's powers came back with a vengeance but also they came back with more control.  
That had been two weeks ago.

But one thing haunted him.

"Why did they leave me?"  
He whispered to himself every time he heard them speak of the spirits normal people can't see.  
He thought they would notice that he could see the Hollows.  
That he would flinch when ever a Hollow roared for attention.

But they would just go and take care of them.

"They didn't need me anymore all the dangerous ones are either dead or too scared to come out of hiding."

They must just not care.

I mean he did all the hard work made the hard decissions.  
He should've noticed that they were just using him but he wanted to think better of them than that.  
But even his friends in the Human world won't talk to him.

They were supposable his "closest friends" who were suppose to help him through rough times.

After they found out he had lost his powers all of them even Tatsuki and Chad had acted like they were stepping on broken glass around him.  
He hated it.  
He was strong enough to deal with anything.  
Hell, he could've helped them with battle stratigies or communication or even moral support.  
ANYTHING!  
He seemed to have just faded from their world like he was nothing.  
**'But you are something, King.'  
**Ichigo froze.  
"Wh-What are you doing here Hollow?"  
**'You know, by using the Final Getsuga Tensh****ō you killed Zangetsu but I made it through.'**  
Ichigo's stomach dropped.  
_'Zangetsu….'_  
**'He fought tooth and nail to keep me alive for you so that I could be there for ya but I was weakened so I've been unable to talk to ya till now.'  
**"So…" he gulped focusing his mind to the task at hand," My powers have been coming from you, then?"  
**'Oh, we have a winner~!'**  
"So my powers are Hollow Powers?"  
**'Heh, you'd think so right, but nope your still a Vizard only more hmm... lets say Arrancar like than before.'**

"What do you mean by that?"  
**'I mean you should probably find a nice private place with a mirror before you release your powers when you finally wanna kick some ass and stop being depressed.'**

Ichigo thinks over the ominous warning and glances at his clock. 3:45 P.M.  
He had some time. Not like any of his friends were coming to check on him or anything.

As he gets up to go to Urahara's place before he stops.  
Urahara's would be a bad idea seeing as Hat n' Clogs might tell his friends he got his powers back.

For some reason he couldn't explain there was a little voice telling him to not tell anyone about his powers. At this point Ichigo didn't even care if it was his Inner Hollow.

It just…made…. well… sense.

_'They'd probably just use me again anyway,_' he decided.

Ichigo began to walk outside and the warm summer sun waves wash over him.

He cringes slightly instead of embracing it like a 'normal' person.

_'It's been a while since I took a walk…'_ he thinks absently.

"Well where to go…?"

He continues toward town looking for a spot he can transform.

_**A few hours later….**_

"There has to be SOMEPLACE!"

He stops abruptly at a mirror store.

"Close enough right?"

Ichigo can feel his Hollow face palming at the spot he choose.

"What? It's as good as anywhere."

He hears grumbling but no protests from his Hollow.

Ichigo walks to the mirror shop and looks around.

"No one seems to be in the shop…"

With out leaking a drop of reissue he casts out his senses.

The place was empty so he decided to look around. On the countertop he found a note in English that said

Hello costumer~!

Left to go get some things and will be back at 6. Try not to steal anything from my shop and just leave the money on the counter, please.

~Gracie Ellerbee :)  
Store Owner.

"She left the store open?"

**'Che, SHE maybe stupid but lets use this to our advantage and do what we came here for and get out a here before any of yer "friends" see us.'**

"So what do I do?"

**'Try to imagine you coming out of yer body Sherlock and lets see where you go from there.'**

" I could go and get my badge…"

**'Stop it right there King you and I both KNOW what that thing does.'**

Ichigo grimaces.

He had figured what the badge did after a little while of carrying it around and some of Zangetsu's help

"Alright I'll try it your way Hollow."

Ichigo closes his eyes and imagines a bud growing into a flower over and over again.

Blue Black reissue covers his body from head to toe.  
Slowly, ever so slowly, he feels the familiar transformation taking place.

Ichigo turns to the mirror and his jaw drops.

Along with his now ripped black Shihakusho.

His left arm and right leg were exposed and covered the thick, white Hollow plaster of his final Hollow form.

He still had his same black Zanpakto only now a white crescent charm was at the end of the black chain.

His eyes were still brown only in a sea of onyx, his orange hair was a bit longer, and his skin was a few shades paler than before.

**'Aww, look at lil Kingy, don't cha look soooo handsome?'**

Ichigo scowled at his Hollow through their shared link.

"Shut up…"

Ichigo trailed off.

**'What? Grimmjow got your tongue King?'**

"No," Ichigo smiles at the taut directed towards the teal arrancarr, "it's just… you need a name."  
**'A name? Che. What for?'  
**Ichigo's Hollow mocks the idea even though deep inside he was suprised and eagerly awaiting Ichigo's response which made him slip up and reveal his true feelings on the matter to Ichigo who smiled.

"Hmmm…. How about... Shiroaski or Shiro for short?"

**'A combo of my skin color and your last name. You aren't very clever King.'**

"Well do you want it or not?"

Shiro panics slightly lowering his gaurd again.

**'Che. You can't just give someone a name and then take it away ya' know.'**

Ichigo smiles.

The he realizes something.

"Wait... where's my body?"

Ichigo looks frantically for his familiar orange hair.

Shiro's watery laugh river bends through out his head.

"What's so funny Shiro?"

Ichigo scowls in confusion.

After a few minutes the Hollow calms down enough to speak.

**'Well ya use an auto-body now. If yer wanna be 'human' again then you just have to do the reverse of what ya did to turn in at your real form.'**

Ichigo tries to nod but ends up grimacing as he feels a slight headache coming on from Shiro talking through their link so much.

"Hey, Shiro can you come out or something?"

Again Ichigo surprises the Hollow.

**'_Th__is kid never stops surprising people does he.'_**

Shiro chuckles softly.

'**I guess.. do ya want me at come out with cha?'**

Ichigo shrugs "Sure. Why not?"

**'Then focus on pulling me out.'**

Ichigo focuses and the air in front of him shimmers.

**'Just a lil more Ichi~!'**

Ichigo misses the new nickname as he consintraits and continues pulling Shiro out of his Inner World.

Finally the shimmering turns soild and Shiro was standing right in front of him.

He was looked just like Ichigo only he had his normal gold-onyx eyes, white hair, skin, and Shihakusho and his zanpaktu was white with a black crescent moon charm on the end of the chain.

**"Finally! My own body~!"**

"Alrighty, Shiro what now?

**'Wanna go kick some Hollow ass, King?**'

A devilish look glints in Shiro's eyes. As Ichigo nods.

"It's been too long." Ichigo's smile matches his Hollow counter part's as they walk out of the mirror store.

Ichigo could tell that Shiro had some influence over him as he left the store, but at this point he didn't care anymore he just wanted to break some shit**.[1]**

Really bad.

Ichigo cast out his senses and pin-pointed a Hollow some what near them.

"Lets go, Shiro."

**"As you say King~."**

Shiro truthfully couldn't give a shit if Ichigo wanted to go kill Hollows with him all he cared about was that he was FREE of Ichigo's Inner World.

But Shiro knew it wasn't long term. Eventually he would have to go untill then her would have to do as Ichigo said to make Ichigo happy then maybe when the time is right... He smiles at the thought.

_**'Might as well have some fun before the shit hits the fan, ne?'**_

Shiro sonidos after Ichigo and quickly catches up.

Together they reach the Hollow.

Shiro stops and decides to try something out.

**"Oi~! King~! Wanna make this one last~?"**

Ichigo opens his mouth to tell Shiro that's wrong and they should just take out the Hollow quickly and leave, but then something washes over him and makes him agree with Shiro.

"Sure. Why not Shiro?"

Shiro's face splitting grin grows even larger than Ichigo's already insane looking grin.

**_'It had worked…'_**

Shiro had thought that he had a little influence on Ichigo but not this much… All those lonely days when Ichigo had just stayed inside brooding and all the dark whispers in his head had worked… Now to have some real fun.

**_[1] I love that line SOOO much right now~. :3_**

I can make a lil mini story when I get bored on my grandma's computer. I can't focus on The Truth of the Matter right now so I'm Sorry! I just don't want this next Chappie to look like crap. ;n; If I find inspiration I'll continue but I have this one story I've been writing in a notebook and this one plus I wanna do another one too but I'm gonna wait until I get back home to my nice WARM Louisiana to start it so I can have more time. Heck I don't even know WHEN I'll be able to update this with the next chappie. Mainly, This is me getting out my dark blood thirsty side… 8DDD Also if your wondering "Who's Gracie Ellerbee?" Well, she's one of my friends and she is overly trusting so I thought this would fit since I needed a place with mirrors and someone who owned it. Sorry if this sounds rushed or for ANY spelling errors I thought I'd just let you guys know what's going on and give you something to read.

So Cake anyone?

~MaeKat :3


	2. Soilder

Me: So I'm probably gonna disappear for a week or so ;n; Since I'm gonna be in Salem/ Boston, NH. One of my ancestors was Samuel Wardwell (the only guy to be burned at the stake for being a "witch" in the Salem Witch Trials ^^;) and my Grandma wants to go and 'visit' Salem so we can learn about our history and stuff. If I'm gonna have laptop access or not I have Noooo idea but if I do then I'll be reviewing~!:3 if not well then… ya know why ^^; Now Enough explaining what's what and on to the story~!

**Forgive any mistakes Please!**

_**Solider**_

Ishida stumbles as an immense pressure hits him like a tidal wave.

"What is that?"

Ishida takes out his phone and sends out a text to the others.

'Hurry meet me by the old mirror store.'

Ishida runs off to try and find the owner of this immense spiritual pressure.

While he's running the 4 blocks he can't help feel a familiar twang to it.

"_It can't be…"_

*I*C*H*I*G*O****S*H*I*R*O*

"_Flesh tearing, Blood spilling, "_Ichigo can't help but let loose completely and let all his rage ooze on to the hollow. All of his despair at being fazed out by his "friends" all of the pain, rejection, hurt. He didn't care if he listened to Shiro or not he just wanted to let it all out and forget.

He hears Shiro purring in his ear,

"**That's right Ichi~ just let go, let loose, feel the blood roaring through the Hollow's veins and how the flesh slices and tears under your blade, how the blood splashes just right~."**

Ichigo continues to flash quickly around the Hollow giving it hundreds of shallow and deep cuts all over it's body. The Hollow roars in fury since it can't reach it's prey and gives up trying to go after the orange-black one and begins moving to go after Shiro.

Shiro's lips curl into a deadly smile.

"**End it now, Ichi."**

Ichigo's blade slices through the Hollow's mask easily like a knife through butter.

Shiro scoffs.

"**Take care of your spiritual Pressure too and lets go some _unwanted_ visitors are coming."**

Ichigo curtly nods and cuts off his reissue from leaking before he follow Shiro who is already sonidoing away.

The fog of rage and pain that was lifting from Ichigo's mind as he reached his house with Shiro.

Ichigo looks down at his bloodied hands, "Wh-What did I-"

'**King.'**

Shiro furrows his brow at Ichigo.

The fog clouds Ichigo's mind again less than before but just enough to make him look away from his bloody hands.

'**Yer good King, that Hollow had probably hurt hundreds of souls, think of how many people ya saved. Who cares if ya had a lil fun? Not like I'm one ta judge. Every once in a while King it's okay ta let go and enjoy yourself, ne?'**

Ichigo shakes his head.

"Sorry my head is a little cloudy right now, I must of hit it or something… but yeah… I guess your right Shiro… I mean that Hollow would have hurt a lot of souls…right so as long as I kill it…it's okay… right?"

Shiro smiles.

**"Of course, Ichi~. Now lets go inside, ne?"**

Ichigo smiles a small smile.

"Yeah, Yuzu and Karin must be worried since I'm coming home so late."

**'M'kay Ichi I'll just go through tha window and meet ya there when yer ready.'**

"Alright Shiro see ya after dinner….. want me bring you something ?"

Shiro shrugs.

**"Sure, why not."**

The two nod their good byes and go their separate ways.

I*C*H*I*G*O****S*H*I*R*O*

Ishida, Inoue, Chad, Tatsuki, and Keigo all stand near the mirror store at a battle torn area the size of the block.

"Ishida," Orhimie begins, "What happened here?"

Ishida looks around the battle worn and bloodied area."

He pushes up his glasses.

"Well obviously someone beat us to this hollow."

"Who?" Chad's deep voice rumbles through Ishida, Inoue, Tatsuki, and Keigo.

Ishida begins analyzing the scene.

"Well when I was patrolling I felt the reissue and it felt familiar... Almost like Kurosaki's."

Inoue gasps, " But Kurosaki-san lost his powers."

"Well," Ishida starts ,"When was the last time any of you really spent any time with him?"

"Wasn't he there when we...uh..." Keigo trails off trying to remember the last time he was with Ichigo.

Tatsuki sowls as she tries to remember.

Chad stays silent but looks down guiltily.

Inoue ponders it slightly before coming up short.

"Who knows what he's been up to while he was by himself..." Ishida statessuspiciously.

"I'm sure it's nothing Uryuu. Kurosaki-san has been working on his studies and other normal stuff."

Ishida begins to walk away and murmurs, " I hope you're right Inoue... I hope you're right..."

I*C*H*I*G*O****S*H*I*R*O*

Ichigo changes back to his human form and walk through the door and is greeted by his father's foot.

Shiro shakes his head as he hears Ichigo.

"Oi! Cut it out!"

"Welcome home onii-chan~!"

Shiro smiles at Yuzu's voice and the family finally 'settles down' enough to sit at the table and eat the food Yuzu has prepared for them.

Isshin cracks a few lame jokes and causing amused stares and laughter from the rest of the family.

Then as all falls to a close the family separates for the night Isshin to the clinic, Karin and Yuzu to the TV and Ichigo to his room.

_**'This family is SO typical on the outside well as typical as spirit seeing human/shinigami can be.'**_

Ichigo walks in to the room breaking Shiro's train of thought.

"Yuzu made curry tonight so... here's some for you."

**"Uh… Thanks Ichi."**

"Tch. No problem Shiro. It's the least I can do."

Ichigo sits at his desk and begins working on next month's homework.

" Heh, Well at least their's one good thing about being abandoned by you "friends", right. Shiro?"

Ichig laughs dryly.

**"Che… right…."**

"Huh what is it Shiro?"

**" Eh…"**

Shiro looks away nervously,** "Ichi how do ya eat curry?"**

Ichigo looks at his Hollow in shock.

"You don't know how to eat curry?"

**"Well, it's never been important before! Usually you'd cast me down ta the depth of your soul when I would try ta see what yer doin' but yer'd forget to suppress me when yer fightin' though."**

"Oh, Sorry about that."

Shiro waves him off.

**"Ne, Ichi ya care now and that's all that matters, ne?"**

"Yeah I guess…."

**"So Ichi bout that curry…"**

"Oh, Yeah you eat it like this"

Ichigo slides his chair over to the sitting hollow and picks up the chopsticks Yuzu had given him.

"You hold it like this."

He holds them and picks up a noodle.

"Got it?"

**"Yeh, I think I got it."**

"Alright so you hold the chopsticks like this…."

Ichigo places the chopsticks carefully in Shiro's hand.

Shiro slowly uses the chopsticks to pick up a noodle and places it into his mouth carefull to not drip it on Ichi's bed.

Shiro's eyes widen as the food reaches his mouth and he quickly begins shoveling the food into his mouth.

**"This is gowd~!"**

"Yeah," Ichigo chuckles, "Yuzu's a good cook."

Ichigo shakes his head at Shiro and returns to his homework.

Shiro finishes his food and places the bowl on the desk, out of Ichigo's way of course, and looks over his shoulder at the homework.

Math homework Shiro could now see.

He looks at the question.

**"5,698,"**

"What?"

Ichigo looks at his hollow.

**"5,698 is the answer to number five."**

Ichigo checks Shiro's math and stares at him.

"How did you…?"

**"I donno. I just knew it from when I would get bored Zan-… Zangetsu would quiz me on math n stuff."**

Ichigo looks sad before smiling mischievously.

"So how come you have your accent then?"

**"Che. Don't get smart wit' me Ichi I've always talked like this."**

Ichigo raises his eyebrow before chuckling to himself.

**"What's so funny?"**

**_"Nothin' Shi, why ya ask~?"_**

**"OI! Don't ya mock me!"**

_**"Who said I was?"**_

**"Gah, Ichi! Stop bein' such a bully~."**

"Me a bully? Ichigo asks 'shocked', "What about you, Shiro?"

Shiro looks at him incredulously.

**"Everything I did made you stronger, ne?"**

"Tsk. You could've done things differently…"

**"How so Ichi? Would ya have listened to a Hollow before?"**

"Tsk."

**"Thought so."**

The two drift off into silence.

Ichigo finishes his homework and looks out the window at the now dark sky.

"So Shiro where do you want to sleep?"

**"What cha talkin bout Ichi I ain't even tir-"**

Shiro's jaw stretches into a huge yawn.

Ichigo smiles.

**"Shuddup, Ichi!"**

"What I didn't say anything Shiro."

**"Just Shut up Ichi!"**

Ichigo chuckles to himself.

"Well, you could always go back into my Inner World, right? I mean… I know it's not the BEST place but it'll keep people from seeing you and getting us in trouble… "

**"Che, Ichi, it's okay. Ya need yer rest…. I'll just see ya tamarrow, ne?"**

"Yeah. I'll see you then Shiro."

Shiro's face breaks into a soft lop-sided grin.

**"Night, Ichi~."**

Ichigo blushes, runs his hand through his hair and looks away.

**"Yeah, Night Shiro,"**

Shiro fades away.

Ichigo feels him enter his Inner World and he fades away from Ichigo's awareness.

**'Hiding somewhere in my Inner World, probably.'**

'It feels nice to have your thoughts to your self and only yourself sometimes...'

Ichigo thinks as he turns off his lamp and lies in his bed thinking about his day.

How Shiro turned his day completely around with out even trying.

Sure he was more Hollow now but… at least he had better control of his powers, Shiro had stopped trying to kill him and take over his body, and he could protect his family and defenceless spirits now.  
Right?  
There's nothing wrong with being friends with Shiro. At least his word means something, right? It's not going to be like his friends' empty promises of friendship.

…..

Right?

*I*C*H*I*G*O****S*H*I*R*O*

Me~: So you guys get this right? Good cause this is just some fun writing I'm doing~. I hope it comes out alright~! So anyway thanks for all the alerts… and favs… and thanks for letting Shiro, Ichi, and I keep the cake… ;n;

Shiro: **"Not like ya need ta eat it."**

Me: *le gasp* Are you callin me fat?

Shiro: "**Maybe I am."**

Me: QmQ "Y you so mean to me?"

Ichigo: "*Hugs me* "Shiro don't be so mean."

Shiro: **"Ichi leave her alone to die in that corner of death."**

Me: "Maybe if I get a review I won't die in the corner of death…"

Shiro: **"What are ya kiddin' yer gonna live n' write even if no one review cause ya just like ta"**

Me:…. "True…. But they're nice…"

Shiro: **"So are butterflies."**

Me: "That's what my real name mean~!" 8DD

Shiro: *face palm* **"So ADD…"**

Me: -3- Well… Review this time please~ I promise I don't bite! ( I only bit that girl on the bus in 1st grade cause she was talking about my sister I HAD TO DEFEND my fourteen year old sister! At age seven… X'D) It helps a little with my self esteem too ,the reviews, Not biting peoples,…. But all the alerts and favs are nice too~! I get the e-mails~! All the emails. Thanks to ya 10 people who Alerted/Favorited this story it means a lot ^^Well, this time there are cookies maybe readers like cookies more than cake… * begins pondering about cakes and cookies*


	3. Secrets

Me: Yay~! Writing and reviews 8DD

Shiro: **"Just get on with it."**

Me: -3- "Fine ya butt."

Ichigo: " Thought he was an ass."

Me: "Well…. I TRY to not swear four lines in ALL the time Ichi."

Ichigo: "Actually, I was five WORDS in."

Shiro: **"HA!"**

Me: -_-"Let's just start the story."

Shiro and Ichigo: *hide in box fort*

Me: "Jesus Christ… Guys get out of there…"

Shiro and Ichigo:_** "Make us."**_

Me: *shrugs* "Ya asked for it." *Throws vicious, angry, protective, hollow neko in after them.*

?: **RAAAWR~!**

Shiro and Ichigo:** "ARG! Stop giving them hints to future stories and JUST START THE STORY!"** *jumps out of fort behind me*

Me: 8D "Ya asked for it~! Down Neko, Down."

Shiro: *glares***"Shuddup."**

I*C*H*I*G*O****S*H*I*R*O*

_**Secrets**_

Sun shined down on the sleeping orangett.

"Gahrg the sun… too bright…"

Ichigo's eye's snap open.

"The _Sun_ woke me up?"

**"Che. So sleepyhead's awake?"**

"Shiro did my dad come in or anything?"

**"Nah. But yer sister's left fer school already n' yer dad let some 'friends' in a lil afta 11:30."**

Shiro almost growls out the last part.

**"Better get dressed and check it out Ichi~."**

"Tch. This day is starting out WONDERFUL might as well not show up to school today…."

**"At least ya still have yer window and yer a month ahead on yer work."**

"Heh. Yeah."

Ichigo puts on a red t-shirt with a white '15' written across the chest and slides on a pair of worn jeans.

He walks out the door and casts out his senses.

**"Shinigami huh? That's low even for a them."**

Ichigo ignores Shiro's comment but braces himself for the worst.

**"Best ta act as if ya know nothin Ichi."**

"Alright..."

"OI! Dad why didn't you wake me up? I missed school!"

Ichigo turns the corner and hides his shock at seeing Rukia, Renji, Matsumoto, and Toshiro in their Shinigami form sitting on the couch and his dad sitting at the table chair facing the Shinigami in his human form.

"Oh Ichigo. You finally decied to join the waking world."

Panic sweeps through Ichigo.

**'Calm Down King. They don't got nothing on us. Keep yer cool and keep pretendin like ya know nothing."**

"Tch. I can only see you Dad. Remember?"

Isshin raises one of his eyebrows but stays silent.

"Korusaki stop pretending. We know you can see us." Toshiro states a cooly a ever.

**'Focus on me King.'**

Ichigo barely keeps his head from looking at Toshiro and continues to stare down his dad.

"Tch, Dad if you want to play that game go ahead I'm going to do today's work I missed."

Ichigo walks forward to grab some bread for toast and feels the Shinigami's eyes watching his every move.

"So Dad who are you talking to and what about?"

"Ichigo. STOP IT."

Renji glares at this old friend.

"We felt some of your reissue on our sensors yesterday Ichigo." Rukia stands up and looks at him.

But Ichigo keeps character and keeps looking at the toast cooking.

"Fine don't tell me. Probably wouldn't matter to me anyway, right?"

"Ichigo.."

Nah never mind dad."

It pops and Ichigo picks it up, stuffs it in his mouth and walks toward the stairs before waving his Dad a good bye and going into his room.

He closes his door and hears Shiro say, **"Now ta find tha Snitchy-ass bastard."**

Before he falls on his bed and goes in to his sideways world.

I*C*H*I*G*O****S*H*I*R*O*

Tears form in Rukia's eyes.

"Ah.. Rukia we knew it was only a chance that he got his powers back."

Rukia shoves him away.

"Shut up, Renji."

Isshin looks on sadly but reminds himself to talk with Ichigo when he sees him next as Rukia walks out the house almost crying with Renji trailing behind her like a lost puppy.

"Huhhh. That's depressing huh Tichou?"

"Hmm…," Tosh looks deep in thought for a second before continuing, "We knew it was only a chance. So that means we have a powerful enemy on the loose…I think we should station ourselves here and watch things for a while to make sure."

"Well you're always are welcome here."

"Thank you Kurosaki."

"OOO~ And I can do some shopping! Can we Can we PLEEEASE?"

Toshiro sights, "I'll call the head captain and give a report first Matsumoto."

The two Shinigami fallow he others leave and say their thanks to Isshin before leaving.

*I*C*H*I*G*O****S*H*I*R*O*

**"Che. Them Damn Shinigami!"**

Ichigo doges a huge shard of skyscraper a Shiro rampages in his Inner World

**"Why can't they just stay in their damn lil place Ichi?"**

"I donno Shiro…"

**"GAHH!"**

A Shiro lets loose a Getusa Tensho and blows up three more buildings.

Ichigo looks at Shiro and his distruction doe eyed. Wondering what he could do to fix it...

But at that moment Shrio hears Ichigo's train of thought and how he's blaming himself and he sighs.

**"Che. Sorry Ichi it's not yer fault that they're ass holes who can't mind their own bussiness."**

"You said something about a snitch eairlier…?

**"Yuh. One of yer 'friends' must of noticed yer reassiue and told em. Bet it was tha Quincy."**

"Ishida?"

**"Ya. Probably wanted to know if ya would react to some people ya haven seen for a while. Tha Bastards. N it ALMOST worked."**

"I'm sorry Shi.."

**"I told ya Ichi it's not yer fault. If they'd treated ya right none of dis would be happin but those Bastards are just fucking ass bitchy cunts who don't care bout ya."**

Shiro cups Ichigo's face and softly adds.

**"Ya need someone ta treat ya right Ichi."**

Ichigo's heart speeds up and Shiro drops his hand.

**"Come on Ichi lets wake up and do something'."**

"M'kay Shiro."

Ichigo wakes up on his bed and pulls Shiro out from him Inner World.

"**Che. Ichi how bout we go n walk around a bit ne?"**

"Isn't that dangerous Shiro? Now that they think I'm up to something?"

**"Who gives a shit Ichi? You've been in this room fer too long. Lets just go n have some fun."** Ichigo sighs and nods his agreement before they both change and jump out the window.

**"Ichigo?"**

"Yeah?"

**"Can we go into town?"**

Ichigo shrugs.

"Sure why not as long as you don't blow anything up."

Shiro smirks.

**"I donno Ichi we always seem to blow things up where every we go."**

Ichigo smirks right back Shiro.

"Well we'll just have to try to blow things up at the end this time."

"Yup.."

Shiro chirps like a little kid being told they were getting icecream after going shopping or something and it causes Ichigo to shake his head and laugh.

Shiro ignores Ichigo and focuses on things he could do when they get there.

**'I wonder if they have food like curry… or better!'**

Ichigo and Shiro jump down from the roof tops and begin walking into town zanpkatos in hand.

**"Ichigo what's that?"**

"What the café?"

**"Yeah… Does it have food?"**

"Heh yeah it has food but ..," Ichigo graps Shiro's hand," I have a better place in mind than that one."

Ichigo drags Shiro through the town ignore all of Shiro's attempts to find out where they were going even blocking Shiro from his mind.

**"Gah Ichi tell me where were goin~!"**

"No Shiro it's a surprise~!"

**"Gah…."**

Ichigo drags Shiro for the next three minutes before stopping in front of another open seated café.

**"So are we gonna eat here?"**

"Lets change in that alley first."

**"Hehehe Ichi~!**

Ichigo blushes.

"Shuddup Shiro I mean to our human form."

**"Ichigo I don't have a human form…"**

"Are you sure?"

**"Uhhhh….,"** Shiro scratches his head. "**It's worth a shot I guess…"**

The two vizard-hollows walk into the alley way and Ichigo changes quickly while Shiro stands there gawkily.

"Shiro if you imagine a flower closing or something you could change faster…"

**"Che. A flower Ichi?"**

Ichigo blushes again "Shut up Shiro!"

**"Che. whateva"**

Shiro closes his eyes anyway and imagines a flower closing.

Ichigo watches as Shiro shimmers and solidifies in to his normal form but human now. Well as human as he could be. He was still starching white with his onyx gold eyes and black nails but now he was wearing a black t-shirt, some ripped skinny jeans, a black studded belt and some black Vans.

**"Che. Ichi are ya gonna stand there gawkin at meh are are we gonna go eat?"**

Shiro's voice is a bit less watery but still noticable.

"Sure lets go."

They both walk out of the alley way and make their way to the café and sit outside on the iron chairs. A waiter walks out and hands them their menus.

"What would you like to drink today?"

Ichigo looks at the short blond girl with red and blue tips who was wearing a pale blue shirt and skinny jeans on.

"I'll have some milk."

She turns to Shiro.

**"Uhh… me too."**

Alright I'll be right back."

She walks away and leaves them to look at their menus.

"Shiro wanna get some pizza?"

**"Pizza? Uhhh.. sure I guess is it good?"**

Ichigo laughs and puts his menu down and Shiro does the same.

The girl returns with the milks and Shiro looks at her name tag and sees her name is Kelsey.

"So did ya'll decide on what you want?"

Ichigo looks up at her and it takes Shiro a while to realize she spoke in English.

"Oh… uh Sorry," She starts rambleing," I just moved here from Louisiana sorry I sometimes forget."

"It's okay," Ichigo responds also in English, "We'll have a medium cheese pizza."

"M'kay." She writes it down and returns inside.

**"Ichigo where's Louisiana?"**

"It's in America. She moved here for some reason. She probably has family or something."

**"Oh."**

"Yeah, they speak English there as you know."

**"Che I know Zangetsu taught me some. He just neva said anything bout Louisiana."**

"Ah well it sucks there. The only reason you go there is to go to New Orleans. I heard they have a lot of drunkard there."

**"Really?"**

"Yeah."

The two laps in to a comfortable silence and Shiro takes in all the sights and sounds of the town.

**'Ya'd neva know that there was tha fight of tha century to save this town. Now I know why Ichi likes it so much. It's nice here…peacefull but with a twang of war.'**

Kelsey walks outside with the hot cheese pizza.

Shiro gets a whiff of the pizza as Kelsey places it on the iron mesh table and gives them each two plates.

"Enjoy~!" She smiles and says in Japanese this time before walking back inside.

Ichigo reaches forward and grabs a piece and takes a bite.

Shiro watches every detail of what Ichigo does and mimics him.

Shiro takes a bite and his eyes go wide.

**"Ichi this is good too~!"**

Ichigo smiles "Better than curry?"

Shiro nods his head and Ichigo shakes his head smiling.

In a few minutes Ichigo and Shiro destroy the delicious cheese pizza.

Kelsey returns, "So boys anything else?"

Shiro looks up and sees she's holding a platter with some cakes on it.

**"Uh Ichi what's that?"**

Ichigo looks at the platter and sees a slice of chocolate cake had grabbed Shiro's attention.

"Oh that's chocolate cake. You want some Shiro?"

**"Is it good?"**

Kelsey laughs, "Yeah it's good so you want me to get cha a slice?"

Ichigo nods and Kelsey walks off mumbling something about Shoe and chocolate cake.

When Kelsey returns she has another slice of chocolate cake and two spoons.

"Here ya'll go and here's the bill. Just leave it on the table."

"Thanks."

"No problem." And with that Kelsey leaves.

Shiro stares at the cake wide eyed.

**"It looks more like art then food…"**

"Heh, Well, Shiro does that mean you don't want any?"

**"Hell no!"**

Ichigo chuckles and takes the first bit of the chocolate cake.

Shiro quickly picks up his spoon and joins in the 'fray'.

When the two finish Ichigo pays and they take their leave.

"So Shiro you want to go any where else?"

**"Ye-"**

Shiro breaks off as they feel a Hollow near by.

A farel grin falls over Shiros face.

**"Wanna go check it out Ichi?"**

"Sure. We have to work off our lunch some how right Shiro?"

Shiro shrugs.** "I guess if ya wanna put it that way."**

They run into an alley way and change in to their hollow-like form.

They only had to run a few minutes before running into the hungery Hollow.

The Hollow was holding a soul about to eat it.

Shiro and Ichigo come to a stop feet from the large Hollow.

Who puts down the soul and prepares to charge them.

**"Hey Ichi he should've had some pizza, ne?"**

Ichigo returns Shiro's joke.

"Yeah he really should've."

**"Tag team?"**

"Sure Shiro why no-"

Ichigo freezes and lunges at Shiro and grabs a light blue arrow before it penetrates his white stares wide eyes at the arrow as it disappears and looks up at the Quincy who fired it.

**"Ah Shit..."**

Me: "I had pizza and cake while writing this." 8D

Shiro: **"Nahh. They couldn't tell."**

Ichigo: "Shiro don't be so mean."

Me: "Thank you Ichi~!"

Ichigo: "I mean seriously if you were going to say anything you should've said how she talked about ANOTHER one of her friends in a story."

Me: T.T "I needed a waitor and she asked~…."

Shiro: **"Isn't she the one who only likes Grimm-kitty."**

Me 8D "Yeah. She's only see the fight between you guys and Grimm-kitty when you were in Las Noches."

Ichigo: "I really don't think they give a crap."

Me: "Well they might want to check out her art…. "

Shiro: **"I doubt it she only does stuff on her OC Shoe. She doesn't draw us"**

Me "Well they need to know the reference to Shoe in this anyway and she did my OC Smoke for me too..." 8P

Ichigo and Shiro: *roll eyes* "**Whatever."**

Me: "I win~! I am author so I win~! 8D Anyway thanks for the reviews~! They help a lot in how fast I write ^^ I'm writing this in the car so when this gets posted I donno xD So if ya review or read this mess here's a cookie for you~! " :3


	4. Looks

Me: "Mwahahahah I FEEL SO SPECIAL~!" 8DDD  
Shiro: **"Why? So ya got a few reviews big whoop."**  
Me : "The reviewers are awesome so shuddup they make meh feel special when I read nice happy ones and funnah ones ^^ I love ya guys!" *glomps readers*  
Ichigo: -_- Ya know they probably just want to read the story. So before you can do anything I'm gonna just cut you off."  
Me: o.o WaitI didn't get to-"  
'Click?'

_**Looks.**_

"Kurosaki. What are you doing?"

The Quincy stares coolly, bow still at the ready.

"Uhhh... Taking care of this Hollow?"

Ichigo looks over Ishida's right shoulder as he speaks, not looking right at Ishida's eyes.

"As a Hollow?"

"**Yuh. As a Hollow got a problem wit it?"**

Shiro snarls, angered that he missed the Qunicy sneaking up on them.

'**Hey King we could take him out fast if ya wanted.'**

Shiro growls through their link.

'Tsk.'

'**So yes then?'**

'I don't want to kill him Shiro.… That'd cause too many questions Shiro and then the Shinigami would…'

'**Che." **Shiro sighs and looks disappointed that his idea wouldn't work, **" Well if ya knock em unconscious it would give us enough time to kill this Hollow and play innocent. We could make it look as if the Hollow took him by surprise and got a lucky shot on 'em before he collapsed'**

Ichigo's shock is obvious.

Ichigo runs a hand through his now foggy mind and tries to think of a way he could run without causing any problems… but comes up empty.

'Wow Shiro that's…actually a pretty good plan.'

'**Zangetsu must of rubbed off on meh. Ya know afta soo long huh Ichi~?'**

Shiro almost purrs out the last part.

'Heh, I guess so.'

"Kurosaki!"

Ichigo turns his attention back to Ishida who must've been saying something but he missed it.

He brushes it off.

'Oh well I guess it wasn't important anyway.'

Ichigo rushes forward and tries to smash Ishida's head with the blunt of his blade and knock him unconscious.

Ichigo's blade connects with something only it isn't Ishida's skull… it's...it's Orhimie's sheild.

"**SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!"**

Ichigo jumps back silently to stand by the raging albino in shock that they all were able to reach them unnoticed. Ichigo masked his feelings and let Shiro rage it out for him.

"**Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. HA! THIS IS JUST FUCKING GREAT!"**

Ichigo's friends and the Shinigami, minus Toshiro and Matsomoto, all stare coolly at the two hollow-vizards wondering what they were doing and why they were about to hurt even kill Ishida..

*I*C*H*I*G*O****S*H*I*R*O*

Ishida looks back at his now arriving back up he had called when he felt the strange reiatsu of the two.

"Thanks Inoue."

She nods and turns her attention back to the now pacing angrily Shiro and emotionless Ichigo.

Every once in a while they could see the two's facial expression change slightly but not a word was said for what felt like years.

Rukia speaks first hurt entering her every word.

"Ichigo… why didn't you... tell us..?"

Her eyes are still red and puffy from when she was crying but now they've returned to her normal emotionless purple steel.

"**HA! WHY DIDN'T HE TELL YA? THAT'S A RIOT! DID JA JUST SEE HOW YA REACTED? YA HAVE YER WEAPONS READY TA KILL US! HELL QUINCY BOY ERE ALMOST GOT AWAY WIT IT!"**

"I didn't ask you _Hollow_."

She says the word like it's a slur.

"He's right though…"

Ichigo murmurs just barley audible by the others.

Everyone goes silent and lowers their weapons from the ready as they hear Ichigo speak for the first time.

"Ichigo…. he's a Hollow you can't trust him. He'll just hurt you."

Rukia says carefully like she's talking to a child.

Orihime nods in agreement.

Ichigo lets out a bone chilling laugh. That sends shivers though everyone's spine, even Shiro's. He then lowers his head and shades his eyes with his bangs.

"Yeah I **SHOULDN'T** trust the one person who stayed by me when I lost everything. Oh hey maybe I should** TRUST** the people who cast me a side when I wasn't useful anymore? Yes. Let's go back to the people who would probably kill me but hey their my**_ friends_** so **MAYBE** they'd go easy on me. But let's just abandon the one person in my life who **CARES** what happens to me and lets go to the people who didn't give a _**shit**_ about what happened to Kurosaki Ichigo and only cared about the guy who could save them from certain doom and protect them from the bad guys."

His voice warbles and sounds Hollow-like.

"Ichigo it's- it's not like that!"

Ichigo turns his back to his old friends sololmly.

"Oh. I do believe it is."

Faster than any of them can follow the Hollow and Ichigo disappear with only the sound of static left in their wake.

The other Hollow in front of them , who had watched the whole thing before him with great amusment, lets out a roar before a large slash appears on its mask and it disperses into black dust.

The group stands in stunned silence.

They couldn't believe it…

"Ichigo has…"

Rukia begins stunned.

"No." Orihime panics trying to come up with somthing, "Ichigo... just needs our help. It's propably that Hollow who's doing this I mean Kurosaki-kun is better that that…"

Ishida pushes up his glasses still unconvinced but the rest of them accepted the orange haired girl's explanation.

The ones who believed Orihime all swore to find and help Ichigo.

To save him from his Hollow.

They casts out their senses and finds that they have disappeared with out a trace. They had completely hidden their reiatsu.

Renji breaks the group's silence.

"So what now?"

"Now," Ishida pushes up his glasses, "we have to find them and help Ichigo before we have to report it."

The determination in everyone's eyes burned as they all spread out to find their orange haired friend.

*I*C*H*I*G*O****S*H*I*R*O*

"**Ichi are ya okay?'**

Ichigo and him had gone to the other side of town before jumping through the window of and abandoned warehouse.

"Yeah…" Ichigo rubs a few of the tears that had spilled over in his rant away, "I'll be alright."

"**Che. Ich-"**

Shiro cuts off as Ichigo hugs him.

"I feel like such a girl for saying this…, but thanks Shiro,…. for... for being there for me."

"**Uhh… Yeah Ichi, no problem."**

Ichigo lets go, steps back a few steps, and slides on to the floor with his back to the wall.

"Shiro… I never wanted it to go this way…"

"**Che. Tell me bout it. How did they even sneak up on us?"**

"I donno but now we can't go home…"

Ichigo sighs almost defeated.

'_Karin and Yuzu…'_

Ichigo's thoughts flow through Shiro's mind since Ichigo was to depressed to even keep his thoughts private or do anything for that matter.

"**Naww, Ichi I think we should… but we shouldn't sleep there… but ya could say yer good byes if ya want… before we have ta leave."**

"Where then? Where can we sleep tonight Shiro?"

Slight hope flickers in Ichigo's eyes.

Shiro sighs.

"**Ichigo I.. I could get us to Hucdo Mundo…."**

Ichigo stays silent as he thinks it over.

"No."

"**But Ichi," **Shiro tries to convince Ichigo with his influence, "**Ya would be safe from unwanted visitors."**

Ichigo puts his head between his knees trying to think things over. His mind was a little foggy...again.

_'It must be all the stress.'_

He settels on that before looking at the bigger picture again.

"Shiro... Am I doing the right thing? Should I put you and… and…" He trails off for a moment realizing that his family wouldn't be harmed but would probably be against him and Shiro ,"in danger?"

Shiro is shocked by Ichigo's concern for him but he hides it for the time being.

"**Che. Ichi ya should be more worried but 'em not me. If anything, I'm just disappointed we didn't blow anything up!"**He throws his hands up in mock exasperation.

Ichigo smiles at the much needed humor and stands up.

"Thanks Shiro… lets go say good bye to Karin and Yuzu and then we'll go to Hueco Mundo."

Shiro nods smirking inwardly before dispersing into Ichigo's mindscape.

"**Let me know when yer ready Ichi~."**

He says just before he completely disappears.

Ichigo tries to find Shiro in his Inner World but he can't seem to sense the albino.

"Wait Shiro where are you going?"

Panic tints Ichigo's voice slightly and Shiro chuckles.

'**I ain't goin no where Ichi I was just gonna let ya say yer good byes in private. I don't think yer family would take too kindly ta meh."**

"Oh. Okay."

Ichigo calms down satisfied with the answer and changes back to his human form while walking out of the warehouse.

He looks around and realizes they were a few warehouses down from the remaining Vizards.

Ichigo had noticed that a few of them were missing. He knew Shinji, Love, and Rose for sure had left but the others he had no idea.

'That was close.. We could've crashed their party if we were a few warehouses off…'

Ichigo feels Shiro's unspoken agreement and heads on at a steady pace toward his soon to be old home.

After thirty minutes, the clinic sign comes into view and Ichigo barely resists running to his safe place.

As he approaches the house he feels his head go cloudy again and he ducks into an alley way but at the same time HE doesn't his body does but mentally… it feels as if he is just watches from a far.

"Renji, do you see him?"

Rukia's voice was close. Too close for comfort.

Foggily Ichigo hides behind the dumpster in the alley way.

"Rukia if I saw him don't you think I would tell you?"

Renji snaps angirly.

"Baka."

Her response is ended by a short yelp from Renji and some muttering about short people having even shorter fuses which earns him another hit.

"I'm just worried about him."

Ichigo carefully casts out his senses and finds that they're all over his house and they had been suppressing their reissue, poorly at best.

The fog slowly lift from his mind and he gives his head a good shake before continuing to his window.

Carefully, as to not alert anyone, he changes in to his Hollow- Vizard form before jumping the few feet through his window and on to his bed.

He changes back as his feet gently tap the floor.

Ichigo reaches in his closet and packs a few things into his backpack.

He puts in his iPod, a few changes of clothes, and some snacks he keeps in his room for when he would miss dinner or just get hungry, which includes a jar of peanut butter, four packets of crackers, some fruit snacks and cashews.

He then zips up the backpack and places it in the corner of his room so that when he finished his good-byes that he could quickly run up the stairs and leave with Shiro.

Ichigo opens the door to his room and steps out in to the hall.

And with out making a sound he walks down the stairs.

He listens for the usual sounds of his family like dinner being made or Kairn and his dad fighting… but the house is deathly silent.

Ichigo turns the corner to the kitchen and sees his family sitting at the table… an empty table, and they all turn startled to see the teen, who hadn't come through the front door, staring at them.

Isshin starts.

"Ichigo your friends were here today…"

Ichigo's stomache drops.

'SHIRO! They know!'

**'Get outta there Ichi _now_.'**

He painics and turns to run to his room but Ishida blocks his way bow drawn.

Ichigo backs up like a frightened animal and tries to get out the back door but is blocked but Rukia and Renji.

The rest of his friends come out from their hiding places as well and he is surrounded in a semi-circle by them.

'Fuck Fuck Fuck. Shiro this is bad…'

**'Che. Ichi this whole thing smells bad…Since when have they been able to make their reiatsu be places they aren't?'**

'I don't know Shiro but this whole thing has gone from bad to worse…'

"Ichigo," Rukia starts, "We...We just want to help you… We want to get rid of that _thing_ so that you can be happy again…"

Ichigo clenches his fists as his fear turns to anger. Slowly he tries to keep his Spiritual Pressure in check and speak clearly.

"He is not a _thing_."

The statement catches them off guard.

"Ichigo… He's manipulating you. Try to fight him."

"Rukia," He looks up a the Shinigami, "Shiro is NOT manipulating me."

Everyone takes a step back as Ichigo's reiatsu starts to bleed out and he finds an opening between Ishida and Chad.

He takes it.

He changes quickly in to his Hollow-Vizard form and sindos up the stairs bursts through the door and grabs his backpack.

Renji had apparently gone in to Shikai and Ichigo has seconds to duck before the blade flows through the spot his head had been before.

Shiro who had been relatively silent through this whole ordeal finally speaks.

"**Ichigo let me out."**

Ichigo does as his Hollow asks and Shiro appears also in Hollow Vizard form next to him bloodlust filled in his eyes.

"**OI! PINAPPLE YA WANNA FIGHT? ALRIGHT BUT YER FIGHTIN MEH!"**

Ichigo leaves his Hollow to fight Renji as he goes to take Rukia, Ishida, and Orhimie.

Rukia releases her zanpakto after a few minutes while Ichigo was dodging Ishida's arrows so she got a few shallow cuts in on the berry.

Ichigo lets a few Getsuga Tensho loose but each time Orihime blocks them with her Santen Kesshun just as she does when Ichigo is about to land a direct hit on either Ishida or Rukia causing Ichigo to just give up on using the attack.

He feels a blade slice through his non-hollowfied arm and he faulters and an arrow just barely misses his head.

Ichigo feels some Hollow enery form around some of his wounds and they began to heal slowly.

He continues to dodge Ishida's arrows and he jumps out of the now glowing circle of Some no mai,Tsukishiro.

Ichigo barely has time to run out of the ice pillar's circle befoe it frezes over.

Now panting Ichigo looks over to see how Shiro is doing.

Shiro had also suffered a few cuts here and there but his were healing as soon as he got them.

Renji had gone into Bankai and it looked as if he had just gone into Bankai see as the block wasn't destoyed.

Renji fires off a Hikotsu Taihō.

Ichigo watched in horror as Shiro blocked Renji's attack with this zanpakto and his dad flash steps behind him….

Ichigo's blood ran cold.

_'SHIRO!'_

Isshin's blade cuts Shiro from the top of his left shoulder to the bottom of his right hip.

Blood flies from the cut and splatters all over the ground.

Ichigo hears Shiro gasp through their link.

In Ichigo's distraction Ishida had landed three arrows one in his thigh and one in each shoulder.

Shiro falls to the ground and hits it hard.

Ichigo clenches his teeth and rips the arrows out with his barehands wincing from the pain.

He wills some of his small amount of healing power to Shiro to speed up his already healing wounds, since his were already healed, as he sindos to his side.

Shiro pulls himself up and stands casually, his previous grin gone.

**"Ya know. That wasn't very nice."**

***I*C*H*I*G*O****S*H*I*R*O***

**Shiro: "Since when do I get my ASS KICKED?"**

Me: "Since you don't look behind you and you took on 3 people at once."

**Shiro: "That would never happen. Me gettin beat up by only takin on 3 people. Che."**

Ichigo: "Well they did get a lucky shot..."

**Shiro: "Che. Lucky shot my ass."**

Me: "Well~ The blade did cut..."

**Shiro: *blushes* "SHUDDUP!" *storms out***

Me: "heheheh he's SO sensitive!ohnkvkd For this ending I was... just... like... Grrrrr... I rewrote the ending 3 times which is why it's about 3 days later than what I wanted it to be . I basically went "Fuck it! Just post it."

Ichigo: "Well it's done now so start writting the next one! Also it's good you picked 'M'mmmm"

Me: "Yeah...^^ ANYWHO~ This was brought to you by Sprite Zero and long car rides. Apparently Sprite Zero has the ability to make me get high with ideas or something. It's like my writing crack ^^ Review and ya get Soda this time~!…or water or milk hell any drink ya want! I just love them reviews! They mean sooo much you have no idea how I spaz out every time I read them~!" 8D


End file.
